


Various BEIs (AUs and One-Shots)

by withtheworms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BEI - Freeform, Blue (Underswap) - Freeform, Blue Kills Two Gods au, Blue/error/ink, Error Sans - Freeform, M/M, OT3, One-Shots, Poly, Yandere Blue, but make it about killing two immortals you love very very much, glitchybluebrush, ink sans - Freeform, utmv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtheworms/pseuds/withtheworms
Summary: I can't explain it, but BEI (Blue/Error/Ink) has become a Top Ship for me.  It's what I'm here for.  It's Blue.  And it's Error.  And it's Ink.  It just works™.This will be a collection of one-shots and AUs and drabbles.
Relationships: Blue/Error/Ink - Relationship, Sans/Sans/Sans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Various BEIs (AUs and One-Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> @0neType and I have been thinking about this ship for months and i just........ i love it. 
> 
> Anyway, here's a BEI-au that we're placeholder calling Blue Kills Two Gods. It's a bit of Yandere Blue, and it's exactly what it says on the tin. idk like......... what if you were two immortals, and I was one mortal, and one day I'm gonna die and you would live forever except I've decided I'm taking you down with me. hahahah.............. unless?

“Hey.”

Blue’s voice comes, soft but insistent, out of the darkness. They’ve all fallen asleep together, as usual- Ink curled tight against Blue’s side, one leg slung up over his hip, while Error lays far enough away to preserve his personal space, but still rests close enough that Ink can feel his breath tickling the back of his neck. 

“Wake up.”

Ink stirs, squinting his sockets for a moment before he slowly blinks them open. 

Blue is wide awake and smiling, his eyelights bright in the darkness. It’s not unusual. Blue gets like this, sometimes, an emotion bubbling up within him that needs immediate recognition. Ink grins in anticipation, ready to hear a cute love confession out of the gloom.

“What is it, Bluebell?”

He’s not expecting the pivot.

“Would you die for me?”

It takes Ink a moment to process the question, still sleep-fuzzed around the edges. He yawns, an arm coiling around Blue, drawing him closer as he tucks his skull under his chin. 

“Would I what?..”

“Would you die for me.”

Ink chuckles, pressing an uncoordinated kiss to the top of Blue’s head.

“I can’t die,” he says softly. Condescendingly, like he’s explaining an obvious punchline. 

“I’ll die one day,” Blue says, conversational in a way that feels deceptive. 

“Mmm,” Ink nods, his hand smoothing against Blue’s shoulder, petting him idly. Beside him Error stirs, disturbed by the mumble of their conversation but not yet at the point of waking up. “One day, yeah.”

“You can’t keep me forever.”

Ink doesn’t know how to place the emotion Blue stirs up with him. It’s an odd mix of feelings- when he tries to identify it, the colour that comes to mind is a blue-violet streaked with grey. It makes sense in his head, but it’s impossible to express clearly with words. 

“We can’t, no,” Ink admits, kissing Blue’s skull again. “I wish that we could, but there are rules...”

Blue takes a moment to process this. His arms slowly wind around Ink, letting Ink ease him more flush against his chest. There’s something so comforting about the way they all fit together- like three pieces of a whole. Ink loves it- his feeling a bright magenta-red haloed in yellow. 

“When I die… will you miss me?”

It’s an odd question, one Ink hadn’t really considered before. 

“I’ll miss you for as long as I can,” he replies honestly. He’s not good at lying, it’s not in his nature, and he knows that despite his best efforts, with an eternity ahead of him, there’s no way Blue’s memory won’t one day fall through the cracks- even as impossible as that feels right now, with Blue’s body so warm and important and alive against him. 

“Kiss me?” Blue asks, and Ink is eager to give him what he wants, tilting his head and pressing his teeth to Blue’s, feeling that hot pink-yellow rush that goes through him as his hold becomes a little firmer and a little more clingy. He loves Blue desperately. He and Error both do. It’s unfair that one day Blue will die and they’ll have to go on without him, but it’s not something Ink is in a position to question. It’s not up to him. 

“I love you,” Blue says, finally, his breath a little quick as he presses his forehead to Ink’s. “Both of you. You’re everything to me.” 

Ink smiles. This is the Blue he loves- the one so full of emotions that he can’t _not_ express himself. Blue is perfect- a complement to him and Error in every way. 

He wants to say he loves Blue, too. He wants to gently push Blue onto his back and lay himself on top of him. He wants to kiss and caress him until his soft noises wake up Error, and then they can both take Blue apart while worshiping every inch of him. 

Blue, however, is not done speaking. 

"When I die,” he says, his voice soft and devoted and full of promise. “I’m taking you both with me.”


End file.
